Baby Talk
by robertwnielsen
Summary: After the events of Little Wolf, Hawke makes a shocking suggestion to Caitlin.


_Baby Talk_

 **A/N:** Another JAG-inspired little story, based on Harm and Mac's "baby deal"—hope somebody enjoys it!-Robert

 **A/N #2:** To the "Guest" who asked: I am _not_ Donald Bellisario, but there's a JAG video clip on YouTube where I picked up the line, and the idea for the story!-Robert

 _Disclaimer—_ I own nothing

 _Summary—_ After the events of _Little Wolf,_ Hawke makes a shocking suggestion to Caitlin

Hawke and Caitlin watched Dom playing with little Greg Stewart, and Hawke smiled as he pulled Caitlin close to him in a one-armed hug. _But something's wrong,_ he thought when he heard Caitlin sigh.

"Something wrong, Caitlin?" Hawke asked, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing, String," Caitlin replied, hoping like crazy that he couldn't tell she was lying to him. _If he figures out that I'm lying about nothing being wrong, I'll never hear the end of it,_ she thought.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do ya, Caitlin?" Hawke demanded. "I heard you sigh a minute ago as you were watching Dom with Greg. So come on, out with it. Something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

"It's just that—every time I feel like my life is going the way I want it to, something happens and screws it all up. You remember what happened with Brian?" Hawke winced at the mention of Caitlin's ex-boyfriend, who had broken up with her a few weeks prior.

"Yeah, I remember. And I told you I was sorry about that, Caitlin."

"And I told _you_ that _nothing_ about Brian breaking up with me was your fault, String. He kept bugging me to sleep with him, and I didn't want to. When he finally figured out that I wasn't gonna budge, he dumped me like a sack of potatoes. I swear, everybody who means anything to my life is leaving me. Except you and Dom, of course, String." She cast a longing glance over at Dom, still playing with little Greg, and Hawke caught her staring at them. _**Now**_ _I get what's bothering her. Kids. She wants to have kids. Or at least, her_ _ **mother**_ _wants her to have them._

"Hey, Cait, it'll be okay. I'm sure Dom will let you come with him sometimes to see Greg, and you'll have kids of your own, someday." Hawke smiled at her, hoping to make her feel better.

Caitlin glared at Hawke, surprised at his statement. "Right! Not at the rate I'm going, I won't. I mean, every guy I've dated since I came to California has either only wanted me for sex, or because of Airwolf. I haven't found that guy who wants me just for _me._ In the meantime, I'm hearing my biological clock going off, and I keep on hitting the snooze button."

"Is this _you_ talking, or your mother?"

"Mostly me, String. I mean, sure, Mom's been bugging me to go back to Texas, find a man, and have a baby, or two...or three. But she just doesn't understand that I'm happy here, in California. There's just one thing missing."

"A baby, right?"

"Well, okay, there's _two_ things missing. I mean, first I need to find a man who'll be with me because he _wants to,_ like I said before. But if that ever happens, then, yeah. I'd love to be a mommy someday. But, I seriously doubt I'll ever get to _be_ a mommy, especially"— _Whoops! Almost said too much there, big mouth!_ Caitlin thought anxiously.

"'Especially', what, Caitlin?"

"It—It's nothing, String." _God, I love it when you say my name like that, String!_ She thought. _Not 'Cait' like you do so much of the time. But, I'm glad I stopped myself before I finished that sentence—since I was gonna say 'Especially since you're the only man I want to be the father of my kids.' But that's never gonna happen, no matter how badly I want it._ Caitlin couldn't help but recall a discussion she'd had with Dom in the office while String was out running an errand, not long after they rescued her from Ken Sawyer.

" _Y'know, Caitlin, there seems to be a certain tension between you and String, ever since you got off the ship," Dom said. "Is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah, everything's fine. Except there is a little bit of tension." Boy, that's an understatement,_ Caitlin thought. _I'm so afraid of what String thinks about how I kissed him, and that's why I'm so tense around him._

" _A_ _ **lot**_ _of tension, is more like it."_

" _Dom, you're missing the point!"_

" _C'mon, Cait. Level with me, willya?"_

" _Dom, you know I've never slept with String!"_

" _Well, that's the problem, isn't it?"_

" _There isn't a problem!" Caitlin shouted indignantly as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and moved toward the office door, which Dom had left open._

" _Then, why don't you just get over it, and move on?"_

" _That'd never work, Dom!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I'm in love with him!" Caitlin blurted out as she closed the door to the office. Suddenly, she realized what had just happened, and was shocked at the words that she'd just uttered. Thank goodness nobody's out there, she thought. When she turned back to Dom, she saw him grinning like the cat that ate the canary._

" _Did I just say that?" Caitlin walked back to the desk and sat back down in the chair._

" _Yep. And I'm a witness, sweetheart. But it's not like I haven't had my suspicions about how you feel about String, for Pete's sake. You wouldn't have said what you did in Michael's limo that day if you didn't feel like that! And, I saw how you kissed String after you got off the ship—it looked a lot more intense than when you kissed me, I'll tell you that much!"_

" _Dom, please, keep that to yourself!"_

" _Okay."_

" _Dom, I mean it!"_

" _So do I, Caitlin." Just then, the door opened and Saint John walked in._

" _What are you two discussing in here that you have to have the door closed?" He demanded._

" _It's nothing, Sinj," Dom replied, grinning at his older surrogate son._

"That reminds me, Caitlin, Saint John said something real interesting to me after I got back from that errand last week," Hawke said, pulling Caitlin back into the present.

"Really? What did he say?" Caitlin hoped her voice didn't sound as worried as she thought it did.

"Just that you and Dom were in the office, with the door closed, but Dom wouldn't tell him what you were talking about. My question is, will you tell _me_?"

"It-it's nothing, String. Trust me."

"If you say so, Caitlin," Hawke replied, but he was anything but convinced. Then, he decided to change the subject. "I tell you what, Caitlin. Five years from right now, if neither of us is in a serious relationship, we'll go halves on a kid."

"What? You—and _me—_ have a baby together?" _He can't be serious! Can he? God in heaven , I'd love to be mother to String's baby, someday!_

"Why not? I mean, with your looks, and my brains, he'd be a great kid."

"What if _she_ had _your_ looks, and _my_ brains?" Caitlin retorted. _Actually,_ Caitlin thought, _I'd be happy if a daughter of ours came out with your eyes, and my red hair. Just like I've imagined so many times since I've met you._

"I suppose that'd work, too. Deal?" Hawke held out his hand, and Caitlin stared at it for a moment.

"Don't go making me a promise you can't keep, Stringfellow Hawke. But make it _two years,_ and you've got a deal." _'Cause I'm not sure I want to wait five more years!_ _And I know danged good and well that Mom won't want to wait that long!_

"When have I ever done that, Caitlin O'Shannessy?" Hawke asked, grinning at her, then he added, "Okay, two years it is. It's a deal, then?" Slowly, Caitlin took Hawke's hand and shook it. Just then, Dom came over.

"Sorry about that, you two. I was just enjoying playing with little Greg. He sure is a cute kid!" Dom sighed as he glanced back at Rainey and her son. "Too bad I won't get to see him that often."

"Dom, if I know you, you'll be out here every weekend you can," String said as they all climbed back into Airwolf. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you bring Caitlin with you, sometimes."

"Hey, she's welcome to come along," Dom said, grinning under his flight helmet. "After all, she did help me get Greg to stop crying that first time I watched him."

"Thanks, Dom."

"Cait? You okay?" Something in her voice had Dom worried.

"It's nothing, Dom," Caitlin said, glancing over her shoulder at Dom in the Electronic Data Command Center.

"If you say so." Something in Dom's voice told Caitlin he hadn't believed her any more than String did. He decided not to worry about it as Hawke lifted Airwolf back into the sky and pointed her toward the Lair.

"So what was that handshake about when I walked over?" Dom demanded. "You two make a bet or Something?"

"Or...something, Dom," Caitlin said, somewhat sheepishly.

"I didn't think you were a betting woman, Caitlin. And, I _know_ String doesn't bet all that often."

"It was more like a deal, Dom," Hawke said. "I made a deal with Caitlin."

"What _sort_ of deal?"

"Nothing important, and _none of your business,_ Dom," Hawke said.

 _Yeah, right. If you think I believe that, String, then you've got another think coming!_ "Okay, okay," Dom said out loud as the Lair came into view. A few minutes later, they had secured Airwolf, re-armed the Lair's security system, and were headed back to Santini Air.

That night, after the hangar was closed and Caitlin went home, Dom took Hawke back to his cabin. "String, what kinda 'deal' are you making with Caitlin? You trying to get her to stay here, or something?"

"Or something," Hawke replied. "I thought I told you it was none of your business, Dominic. And, let _me_ ask _you_ something. Saint John told me that he saw you and Cait in the office with the door closed last week while I was out on that errand for you, but he said neither one of you would tell him what you two were talking about when he asked you. So, what _were_ you talking about, Dom?"

 _Oh, crap! I should've known Sinj would say something to String! I gotta cover this, but fast!_ "It wasn't anything important, String. I was just asking her why she's thinking about leaving, that's all."

"You don't expect me to believe that, do ya, Dom? If that's really all it was, neither you or Caitlin would have a problem telling me, or Sinj. Not to mention the fact that you wouldn't have had the _office door closed_ when you were discussing it! Something's going on here, Dominic Santini, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"String, it's nothing, like I said before," Dom insisted as the cabin came into view. A short time later, Hawke was out on the dock with his cello, playing as he did most every evening, but his mind had drifted back to Caitlin.

 _She doesn't know it, but I_ _ **do**_ _want her for her,_ Hawke thought as he played. _I mean, Dom's told me over and over how much happier he thinks I am since Caitlin came to us, and how he doesn't want that to change. Of course, the other reason I'm happier these days is because Saint John is back, but I was happy even before then, and it's because of Caitlin. Maybe it's time. Time to admit Something that I've been fighting—and denying—for way too long. That I'm in love with Caitlin._ Hawke smiled as Caitlin's face came into his mind. _She really is beautiful,_ he thought. _Probably the most beautiful woman I've ever known, if I'm being honest with myself. And she—she gets me, like nobody I've ever known, including Gabrielle, or Kelly. I mean, I know some people might think it was weird, saying I'm in love with my best friend, but Mom and Dad used to say they were each other's' best friend, all the time._ He glanced up into the sky and saw the eagle coming down and plucking a fish out of the lake, then returning to the sky with its bounty.

 _Besides, there's that deal we made,_ Hawke thought as he put his cello away. _I mean, I know Caitlin probably doesn't think I'd keep it, but I will, if she loves me the way Dom thinks she does. Of course, if Caitlin doesn't feel the way Dom thinks she does, it'll destroy our friendship completely, but I-I think I'm willing to risk it. I mean, I've gotta know, one way or the other._ Suddenly, Hawke remembered Kimberly, the girl he'd been seeing recently. _I'll just have to let her down easy,_ he thought. _Besides, I remember the other day when Kim came by the hangar. If looks could have killed, Caitlin would have dropped Kim and me both, she was so mad. But the question is,_ _ **why**_ _was she so mad?_ Feeling more determined and happier than he had in a very long time, Hawke allowed himself to quickly fall asleep later that evening, not surprised when Caitlin's smiling face appeared in his thoughts again.

Caitlin, meanwhile, was anxiously thinking about everything that had happened that day. _What the heck did I just agree to? Having a baby with String within two years, if neither one of us is in a serious relationship? Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that, 'cause if I know String, he'll be in a serious relationship by this time next week, and that'll be that. Still,_ she couldn't help smiling at the image of her and String, holding a little baby girl, that came into her mind, _a little girl with my red hair, and those beautiful blue eyes of String's, would be absolutely perfect._ Caitlin smiled at the new vision that came into her mind of that same little girl, this time a bubbly six years old.

" _Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Santa came! He really came!"_

" _Good grief, Saoirse, what time is it?" String demanded as he glanced at the clock on his night table. "5:30 in the morning?"_

" _She let us sleep in, String," Caitlin said with a grin as she glided out of bed and slipped on her robe. "Erin and I got our folks up at 4:00 every Christmas, and that was_ _ **after**_ _they'd been to midnight Mass,_ _ **and**_ _spent an hour putting presents under the tree."_

" _I know, Caitlin," Hawke said as he slipped out of bed and threw his robe on over his pajamas, "Sinj and I got our parents up at the crack of dawn, too. Okay, Saoirse," Hawke said, grinning down at his daughter, who had latched on to both her parents' hands and was pulling them toward the stairs, "Let's go see what Santa brought you."_

 _Maybe, I'll get that someday with String,_ Caitlin thought as she fell asleep. _I sure hope so._

When Caitlin arrived at the hangar the next morning, she was surprised to find a tall, beautiful blonde woman standing in front of the hangar, waiting. _Oh, great. I bet she's here looking for Hawke._ Forcing a smile, Caitlin walked up to the strange woman and said, "May I help you, miss?" _Wait a second, I know who this is! The girl Hawke's been seeing recently. Why_ _—_ _why on earth would he make a deal like that with me, while he was dating her? I can't believe he'd lie to me!_

"Oh, you must be Caitlin," the strange woman said. "My name is Kimberly. I'm—I'm a friend of Hawke's."

 _I know that,_ Caitlin thought. _You didn't need to tell me your name, 'cause I recognized you the minute I saw you._ Caitlin stifled a sigh as she thought of what Hawke had promised her. _Well, so much for that deal. Guess I'll start thinking about going home_ _—_ _to Texas. Because I can see there's nothing here for me_ _._ She swallowed a couple of times, fighting a wave of tears, before she said, "Sorry, Kimberly, but he and Dom usually get here a few minutes after I do. If you'll wait just a bit, I'll get some coffee on, though."

"Thank you. You know, Caitlin, you're every bit as beautiful as Hawke says you are."

 _What?_ Caitlin thought. "He says I'm—beautiful? Sorry, but I don't buy that." _Especially not compared to you._

"All the time, Caitlin. You're all he ever talks about, even when he and I go out on dates. That's all I hear—'Caitlin-this, Caitlin-that'...'Caitlin's a good friend…' 'I don't think Caitlin knows how important she is to me…'oh, and my personal favorite—'I don't think Caitlin realizes how beautiful she really is…' things like that. That's—that's actually why I'm here. It's obvious that String has feelings for you, Caitlin, at least obvious to me, and I can't deal with that. If I can't be number one in String's life, then I don't want any part of him. Sharing a man is just not something I'm comfortable with. So, I'm going to break things off with him, before I make a huge mistake." Just then, Caitlin turned her head as she heard a helicopter approaching the hangar.

"Here's your chance," Caitlin said as she finished opening up the hangar, and started a pot of coffee. "That's Dom, and String's with him, so you'll be able to tell him yourself." She busied herself getting things organized in the hangar, and watched as Hawke and Dom approached, but something nagged in the back of her mind. _Why am I so—happy—that Kim wants to break it off with String? Or, is that what she really wants? I hate to say it, but she reminds me an awful lot of Angelica Horn, or even Dom's goofy niece Holly Matthews, and that's the_ _ **last**_ _type of woman I want with String. I mean,_ _ **I**_ _want to be with String, but I sure don't want a self-centered bitch like Holly, or Angelica to have him!_ Then, one of Kimberly's statements rang in Caitlin's head again. _"Oh, and my personal favorite—'I don't think Caitlin realizes how beautiful she really is.'" String can't really think I'm beautiful, can he? Especially compared to someone like her!_ Just then, Hawke's voice jolted Caitlin out of her thoughts.

"Kim?" Hawke asked, shocked. "What are you doing here? I know we've got a date tonight, but I thought—" Kimberly suddenly interrupted him.

"We _had_ a date tonight, but it's off. I-I came to tell you that I'm done, String," Kimberly said, fighting tears. "I'm done feeling like a third wheel with you. I've thought for a long time that there was somebody else, and now—now, I'm almost sure of it."

"What? Who? You mean, Caitlin? Kim, you've got it all wrong!" _Uh-oh,_ Hawke thought. _I knew I shouldn't have been saying some of those things. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought._

"Oh, really?" She glared back at Caitlin. "It certainly doesn't appear that way. And I never intended to share you with another woman, Stringfellow Hawke. That's not the type of woman I am."

"C'mon, Kim! Cait works with me. That's _all_!" Hawke winced as he recalled the deal he made with Caitlin, and hoped she hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry, String, but I don't believe it." Kimberly squeezed Hawke's hands, then gently kissed his cheek. "Good-bye, String. And, Caitlin, it was nice to meet you, finally. Do me a favor, will you? Take good care of String." She smiled at him, nodded politely at Caitlin, then quickly turned and walked away.

 _I'd like nothing better than to take care of String, forever, as his wife,_ Caitlin thought excitedly, then turned back to him. "Sorry about that, String," Caitlin said sheepishly as he and Dom walked into the hangar. "She was here when I got here, and she tried to tell me that she thought"—

"I know, Caitlin. But just like you told me yesterday, this wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine, for talking about you all the time when Kim and I went out."

 _He really was talking about me?_ "Really? I didn't believe Kim when she said that. What were you saying about me?"

"Just how beautiful you are, Caitlin, how much you mean to me, and what a good friend you've been. Whatever Kimberly told you I said, I probably did say to her, at least once. And, no offense, Dom, but you're my best friend, Caitlin. I've felt that way about you for a long time."

"No offense taken, kid," Dom said, barely able to hide the grin on his face. _Heck, kid, a father isn't supposed to be your best friend, but I'm sure glad to hear you admit Caitlin is!_

"Well, String, I never told you this before, but you're my best friend, too. But, c'mon, String, you can't seriously think I'm beautiful, can you? I mean, I know I don't look like a horse's behind or anything, but I think of myself next to some of the women I've seen you with, like Kim, and I don't think a small-town girl like me is even in their _league._ "

"That's where you're wrong, Caitlin," Hawke said. _And I'm gonna prove that to you, one way or another,_ he thought. _I don't want to wait two years, either._

"Oh-kay, buddy boy!" Dom said a few minutes later. "I want some answers, and I want them _right now!_ Who are you, and _what the hell_ have you done with Stringfellow Hawke? Were you _seriously_ saying all that about Caitlin while you were out with another woman?"

Hawke sighed. "Yeah, Dom, I was. And, I _did._ I did say that Caitlin was beautiful when I was out with Kim—more than once, actually. And, I've done it with other women I've dated recently, too, which is why the relationships never lasted. Sooner or later, every one of them got tired of listening to me talk so much about Caitlin, and they decided to end it before it went too far. Kim was just the first one who ever ended it in front of Caitlin, and you. And, don't worry, Dom, I _will_ apologize to Caitlin for what happened a little while ago. I guess it's like you always told Sinj and me—'Don't operate tongue, unless _brain_ is in gear.'"

"Yeah, I told you two that—not that either one of you ever _listened,_ of course," Dom said, grinning. "But I never thought Kim was right for you, String. She seemed too much like"—

"I know, Dom," Hawke said, knowing Dom was thinking of Angelica Horn. "And, you're right. Kim was a lot like Angelica, and even a little like your niece Holly, all except for the evil part. And that's not the kind of woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Who _would_ you want to spend the rest of your life with, String?" _I was actually thinking of Holly, but heck, Angelica works, too. In her own way, Holly's as batty as Angelica ever was,_ Dom thought.

Hawke glanced toward the hangar, where Caitlin had been, and said, "I think you already know, Dom."

Dom got the message. "Yeah, String. I think I do." Smiling, he and String walked back into the hangar.

"Y'know, String," Dom said as he prepped a helicopter to take Hawke back to the cabin, just before Caitlin left, "I actually thought Kim was more like my niece Holly, except for the nuts part. I mean, you remember how possessive Holly was, right?"

"Yeah," Hawke sighed. "I do remember, and you're right. It was Holly's possessiveness that almost got her and Caitlin killed that time, if Caitlin hadn't been the pilot that we both know she is. But, I-I think I just looked at Kim as somebody I could have fun with, not as a partner." He sighed and glanced toward the hangar, where he saw Caitlin walking out. _Not like Caitlin,_ he thought. _I could see myself spending my life with her, if she'll have me. I just wonder if it's not already too late._

That night, before Dom took String home, String walked over to Caitlin and gently kissed her cheek. "Good night, Caitlin. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, String." Caitlin smiled up at Hawke, her eyes shining. "See you in the morning." She gently kissed his cheek before she climbed into her car to head home, and Hawke walked over to the helicopter.

"You want to tell me what those kisses were about that you think I didn't see?" Dom demanded as they lifted off. "What are you doing, anyway, String?"

"Simple, Dom. I'm finally admitting what you think I've been fighting for so long—how I feel about Caitlin. And," he said, grinning at Dom, "before you ask, I mean that I'm in love with Caitlin. I think I have been for a very long time. Kim wasn't the first woman I've dated since Angelica who thought there was another woman—Kim was just the first one with the guts to admit it to my face, and to say that she thought Caitlin was the other woman. And, I hate to admit it, but, Kim was right." Hawke thought about what he'd said, then added, "Not that I'm saying I hate to admit that I'm in love with Caitlin. I just hate to admit that Kim was right when she said that."

"So when are you gonna tell _Caitlin_ about all this?" _I'm sure happy to hear you say you don't hate to admit that you're in love with Caitlin,_ Dom thought, struggling to hide his excitement. _I can't believe it! String's finally admitting the obvious! And, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Michael, Marella, Sinj, heck, even Ev told me he thought String was in love with Cait, and that's why Ev never asked her out._

"Soon, Dom. Real soon." Hawke smiled at the image of Caitlin's face that he saw in his thoughts again. "In fact, could you come get me a little earlier tomorrow? I want to try to get to the hangar before Caitlin does. I'll have a surprise for her."

"Okay, String!" Dom grinned as he turned and looked at Hawke. _What is going on inside your head, kid?_ Dom wondered later. _I guess we'll see in the morning._

"Dom, y'know what? Now that I think about it, I think my brain _was_ in gear with those other women, even though I was talking about Caitlin. It just wasn't in the gear I thought it was in."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, String?"

"Just that I think I was talking so much about Caitlin on purpose," Hawke replied. "And some part of my brain didn't want me getting too serious about another woman, if that makes any sense at all."

"Actually, kid, now that you explain it like that, I think it makes perfect sense!" Dom said as the cabin came into view. _There's a part of your brain that's always been in love with Cait, String, and that's the part that kept you talking about her around those other women you've been dating. I'm just glad the rest of your brain finally realized it!_ _Maybe—maybe you're finally gonna let yourself believe it's okay to love Caitlin, kid. I sure hope so._

As Hawke went into the cabin, he thought about everything that had happened that day, including Caitlin's expression when he told her how he really felt about her. _As if she wasn't beautiful enough,_ he thought, picturing the light in her eyes and smile on her face, _I've never seen a woman more beautiful than Caitlin was when I told her how I feel. And I know this,_ he thought later as he fell asleep, _even though I never thought I'd fall in love with another woman again, after Gabrielle, I can't think of any woman I'd rather be in love with than Caitlin. I mean, she's put up with all my little idiosyncrasies and all my hangups, practically since the day she came here. I can't remember how many times she said she was gonna leave, but she never has, and I think I'm beginning to understand why. Well,_ he thought as he went to sleep later that night, _tomorrow will tell the tale. If Caitlin reacts the way I hope she will, then I'll know that she feels the same way about me that I do about her._

As Caitlin drove home, her emotions were buzzing, especially after the kiss String gave her. _What the heck was that for?_ She wondered. _Not that I minded, for heaven's sake, I just wonder why he did it! Ah, who am I kidding? He probably just didn't want me feeling bad about what happened this morning with Kim. And,_ she thought after she got home, as she looked at her reflection in a mirror, _I don't give a rat's rear end what he says, I don't think I'm all that beautiful. Especially not compared to someone like Kim. She's everything I'm not—mainly tall, and blond, with legs that seem to go on forever. Just the kind of woman that String seems to gravitate toward._ Then, she stopped herself. _But they've never lasted,_ she thought, considering how Hawke's relationships had gone, especially since Angelica. _None of the women he ever dated has been serious, especially since Angelica. I wonder why?_ She shook her head at the thought that had just crossed her mind. _That can't be! He can't seriously be in love with me—can he? I-I guess I'll never know,_ she thought sadly as she crawled into bed. When Caitlin closed her eyes, she wasn't surprised to see Hawke's smiling face at the front of her thoughts again. _Dang, Bobby was right! He does look good smiling! And I'll do everything I can to keep him smiling, 'cause I love him even more that way!_

When Caitlin pulled up to the hangar the next day, she was surprised to find Hawke and Dom there, waiting. "What's going on? How come you two are here so early?" she demanded. Hawke was surprised to see Caitlin in an attractive blouse, knee length skirt, and black heels, but then he remembered she was supposed to meet with a studio rep. _So it would make sense that she dressed nice,_ Hawke thought. _And she is beautiful. I don't think I've ever noticed it before, but she's got great legs._ Hawke found himself looking at Caitlin in an entirely different light. _Of course,_ he thought, _I_ _ **know**_ _why I never noticed Caitlin's legs before_ _—_ _she wears a skirt, or a dress, about as often as Michael wears blue jeans_ _—_ _in other words, not very often. But, I'm definitely noticing today._

"Because, Caitlin," Hawke said, smiling as he walked up and gently kissed her cheek again, "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? Stringfellow Hawke, you know I _hate_ surprises!" _Even though I loved the kiss you just gave me!_ She thought excitedly. Just then, she saw a delivery truck pull up and a man step out carrying the biggest bouquet of roses Caitlin had ever seen in her life. "Caitlin O'Shannessy?" the man asked.

"That's me," she replied, smiling as she took the bouquet, then handed them to Dom. "They're beautiful!" She quickly signed for the flowers, then handed the delivery man a nice tip. "Thank you, ma'am. You must have one heck of a secret admirer," he added, smiling at her as he walked away.

"I've gotta see if there's a card," she said, suddenly seeing a small white envelope sticking out of the mass of red roses. She excitedly pulled the envelope out, and opened it, but before she could read the card inside, Hawke took it away from her and said, "Surprise."

"String? These—these are from _you?_ " Caitlin asked, shocked. She took the envelope and card back, and looked at the note on the card, which read simply, "Love, String."

"String? What—what are you saying here?" _I don't wanna get too excited, but I'm sure hoping String is finally admitting he loves me!_ Caitlin thought, trying to temper her excitement.

"I'm saying that I love you, Caitlin, and that I'm in love with you. I think I have been ever since I met you in Pope County, but I've been lying to myself all this time. I know I said Kim had it wrong yesterday, but that wasn't entirely true. I do love you, and I want you for _you_ , Caitlin. If it's not too late, if I haven't completely screwed up any chance I had, I—I'd like to..."

"God, yes, String!" Caitlin squealed, happily throwing herself into Hawke's arms, wrapping herself around him, and kissing him for all she was worth. When she finally realized she had to breathe, Caitlin reluctantly pulled herself away from Hawke and took a series of deep breaths before she spoke again.

"String, you haven't 'screwed up any chance' you had, for Pete's sake! I-I've been hoping, and praying, that I'd hear you say you were in love with me someday! And, I'm in love with you, too, String! More than I ever loved Brian, or any other man I've ever known! I love you so much, Stringfellow Hawke. Never doubt that!"

"I won't, Caitlin. If you promise me that you'll never doubt how much I love you." _Okay, I was wrong yesterday,_ Hawke thought as he glanced at Caitlin in his arms. _**Now,**_ _I've never seen a more beautiful woman. Caitlin even looks more beautiful than she did yesterday, if that's humanly possible. I think it's because she's so happy. And I have to admit that I'm happy, too. I'm happy knowing that Caitlin feels the same about me that I do about her._

 _Yeah, right! Like that's ever going to happen!_ "I won't, String. I promise you, I won't!" _Now I know what that phrase, 'walking on air' meant, because that's exactly how I feel right now! I feel like I'm walking on air, and I hope I_ _ **never**_ _come down! I can't believe what I just heard! String finally admitted that he's in love with me!_

"Goddammit, String, it's _about time!_ " Dom shouted, which caused Saint John to come running out of the hangar, Ev following just behind him.

"'It's about time' for what, Dom?" Saint John demanded.

"String finally admitted that he's in love with Caitlin, Sinj!" Dom exclaimed, and Saint John grinned at his younger brother.

"Dom's right! It _is_ about time, little brother!" Saint John said, slapping String on the back.

"Thanks, Sinj." String smiled, then turned back to Caitlin. "Listen, Caitlin, you know this isn't going to be easy. I mean, you know how I get as well as anybody, except for Dom and Saint John, so"—

"Yes, String. I _do_ know how you get, and I promise you something right now. The next time I see you running back into that place inside yourself you always run to, I'm just gonna follow you there and drag you back here to me, kicking and screaming, or roped and hogtied if I have to!" Caitlin smiled when she said it, but Hawke sensed the seriousness in her statement.

"Somehow, Caitlin, I don't think you're going to have to go quite that far," Hawke said, smiling at her as she took the bouquet back from Dom.

"That's a relief," Caitlin said as she carried her roses with her back into the hangar, where Dom had surprisingly found a vase so she could put them in water. "They are beautiful! Thank you again, String. And I _loved_ these surprises! Both the roses, and you telling me how you feel about me!"

"You're welcome on both counts, Caitlin." Something seemed wrong to Hawke, though. "Caitlin, what's the matter?"

"I-I guess I'm scared, String. I mean, I have wanted to hear you say you love me for so long, that now that it's happened, I feel like it's a dream, or Something, y'know?"

"I do know, Caitlin, and I promise you, this isn't a dream. And I'll tell you that for the rest of our lives, if I have to."

"I wouldn't mind hearing you say you love me every day for the rest of my life, Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin said with a grin as they went back to work. Hawke laughed when Caitlin glanced in a mirror and said, "Darn it...gotta redo my makeup before that meeting. But," she said, smiling shyly at String, "it was worth it."

"Yeah, Caitlin," Hawke said, grinning at her as he kissed her cheek, "it was. And by the way, you look beautiful, even with your makeup ruined." Hawke smiled when Caitlin's cheeks turned red.

"String," she said, smiling shyly at him, "flattery like that will get you just about anything you want!" She kissed his cheek before heading into the small bathroom to redo her makeup before her meeting, and Hawke smiled as she walked away. _I'll remember you said that, Caitlin,_ he thought.

"Y'know, String," Caitlin said after they closed the hangar, and Hawke took her out to dinner, "I don't know if I ever told you how much I love hearing you say my name—not 'Cait' like you call me so much, but 'Caitlin'."

"If that's what you want, Caitlin, I'm more than happy to do that for you." Hawke said, smiling at her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze across the table.

"Thanks, String. And, y'know, I think that's why I couldn't do it."

"Do what, Caitlin?"

"Why I couldn't sleep with Brian, even though you and I hadn't made our deal yet. I mean, it-it just wouldn't have been right, me sleeping with Brian and not knowing how you felt about me. If I had slept with him, and then if you'd turned around and told me you were in love with me, like you did today, I never would have been able to forgive myself. And, there's something else he told me the day he broke up with me. Just like Kim did yesterday, when she broke up with you, Brian thought there was somebody else. And, he was right. 'Cause even when I was dating him, just like with every guy I've gone out with since I came here, I was in love with you, String." _Now, though, I know it's mutual,_ she thought excitedly, _I know that String feels the same way about me! And I realize something—I realize, now, that I wasn't in love with any of those guys I went out with since I moved out here, including Brian. Now, I know what real love feels like, thanks to String, and I am so much in love with him, I can hardly stand it!_

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, Caitlin," Hawke said, smiling at her again. "And I promise you, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life—of _our lives—_ making up for all the time I spent pushing you away."

"'The rest of _our_ lives', String? You said that this morning, too. Do you mean—?"

"Yeah, Caitlin. I mean, I'm gonna ask you to marry me. Soon. I mean, I know your mother would go absolutely ballistic if you had a baby and you weren't married, and"—Hawke suddenly realized what he'd said. "Caitlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I certainly hope not."

"Caitlin, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, I trust you, String. I trust you with my life. And, I trust you on this, too. Don't worry about it." Caitlin smiled at him, all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes. _Besides, String's right. Mom's so old-school Roman Catholic, she_ _ **would**_ _go ballistic if I had a baby with a man I wasn't married to. But somehow, I don't think I'm gonna have to worry about that,_ she thought happily.

 _Phew,_ Hawke thought. _That's a relief._ "Thanks, Caitlin."

"Don't mention it. And, I can already tell you, my answer will be 'yes,' String. I want nothing more than for us to spend the rest of our lives together, raising our family." Caitlin smiled at Hawke as they returned to their meals.

"By the way, Caitlin, I guess this means we're really going through with that deal," Hawke said, grinning.

"I guess so," Caitlin said. "I-I just didn't expect it to all happen so quickly. Don't get me wrong, String. I love that you admitted how you feel about me, and all that, I'm just surprised that everything's falling into place the way it is."

"Well, I always was the impatient one," Hawke said, smiling. "I remember Saint John telling Dom more than once, 'Dom, String would never make it as a doctor, because he's got _no patience.'_ And I've gotta admit something, Caitlin. There's a reason why I never had any serious relationship after—her." Caitlin nodded, knowing Hawke was talking about Angelica Horn. "And the reason is because I was in love with you, even though I denied it for so long. I-I think that's why I kept talking about you around Kim, and why she broke things off with me yesterday. But I've done that with other women I've dated recently—sabotaged the relationship, I mean; and mostly by talking about you, a _lot_ —and I think it's all because I've been in love with you all this time, but I've just been afraid to admit it. And, I wanted to apologize for the way I talked about you in front of Kim, saying you only worked with me, and making it sound like you didn't mean anything to me. That was wrong, and I—I'm sorry."

"I think I understand, String, and as far as what you said, I've already forgiven you and forgotten about it, so I don't want you dwelling on it, anymore. Y'know, it's funny. Yesterday, when Kimberly came to the hangar and broke up with you, the first time I saw her, once it dawned on me who she was, I thought, _Well, there goes that deal._ I mean, she was everything you seem to gravitate toward in a woman—a tall, beautiful, leggy and well-dressed blond. Of course, I had no idea she was there to break things off with you, and I just assumed she was waiting to go out on a date, or talk about your plans for that night, or something like that. And I-I hate to admit this, String, especially now, but I felt like you'd lied to me about our deal, when I saw Kim there. She said something real funny, too—at least, I thought it was funny at the time. She said you kept saying 'I don't think Caitlin realizes how beautiful she really is,' and that made her think you had romantic feelings for me, so that's why she broke up with you. Of course, I didn't believe her, even though I didn't say anything. I mean, compared to someone like Kim, I'm—I'm just plain old Caitlin. Not anything really special, or especially beautiful. Anyway, I just thought you should know that. And," she added, "I think you knew I loved you String, even though you didn't want to admit it."

"Thanks, Caitlin. I'm glad you told me." He smiled at Caitlin, and she knew that everything was right in her world. _Especially now that I've got String,_ she thought excitedly.

"But, Caitlin, you need to stop selling yourself so short, and I _did_ say that to Kim, more than once. You _are_ beautiful, Caitlin O'Shannessy. If I'm being totally honest with myself, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I just didn't want to acknowledge it, because that would mean I'd have to face my feelings about you. I think I've always been in love with you, but I've just been afraid to admit it. But I promise you, Caitlin, you _are_ beautiful. More beautiful than Kimberly, or any other woman I've ever known," Hawke said, not surprised to see Caitlin's face turn a deep shade of red. _And you've got great legs,_ Hawke thought, remembering his surprise when he had seen Caitlin wearing a very attractive blouse, skirt and heels today, instead of her usual coverall, or tight jeans and a T-shirt, with sneakers. "If you don't mind my saying so, you have great legs," Hawke added, lowering his voice so only she would hear him. "But as far as me knowing that you loved me, and were in love with me, I have to admit I didn't, Caitlin. I mean, I'm not that confident, or that conceited, to think that you were in love with me. I mean, I kind of always wondered if you were, but it's like Dom always told Sinj and me, both—Never assume anything, 'cause it just makes an 'ass' out of you, and me. And I think I've looked like an ass around you enough these past few years. But," he added when he saw Caitlin's expression, "I have never been happier to be wrong. And, you dressed up very nicely today. I forgot you had that meeting with a studio rep about a stunt we might be doing, and that's why you dressed up, but, Caitlin, you do look beautiful. And you mean more to me than I can ever tell you in our lifetime, but I know I'm going to enjoy showing you just how much you truly do mean to me, Caitlin. You are, and always _have been,_ very special to me, but I've just been afraid to show you how special you are, before now. And I know how bad it looked, seeing Kim there at the hangar waiting for me, and all I can do is apologize again for that, and hope you can forgive me." _And I'm not surprised that she thought I'd lied to her about the deal, when she saw Kim there yesterday,_ Hawke thought. _I just hope she can forgive me for it._

"Thank you, String. I don't mind you saying that at all! And just for the record, you are the most handsome man I have ever met." _I mean, I've met a lot of good-looking guys, but_ _ **none**_ _of them have anything on Stringfellow Hawke! And, none of them ever said I had nice legs, until String said it just now! God in Heaven, how I love this man!_ "And as far as Kim is concerned, you didn't know she was gonna be there, or what she was doing there. And anyway, she broke up with you, and now we're together, so why the heck are we still talking about her?"

Hawke smiled as he looked at Caitlin and saw the truth of her words shining in her eyes. _She's never lied to me, so I know she means that,_ Hawke thought happily. "Good points, and thanks, Caitlin. And don't worry. I'll never bring Kim up again." Hawke smiled at her again, feeling something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. _Or any other woman, for that matter. I never thought I'd ever feel like this again—but I'm_ _ **happy.**_ _For the first time in a very long time, I'm honestly happy. And I'm looking forward to the day I make Caitlin my wife._

"Good. And in case you don't know, you're forgiven, String."

Hawke sighed with relief when Caitlin smiled at him, and he saw her feelings reflected in her blue-green eyes. _When I see Caitlin smile at me like that, everything's right in my world_ , String thought, smiling happily at Caitlin. "Thanks again, Caitlin. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never say you're just 'plain old Caitlin' again."

"I promise, String." Caitlin sighed happily as they walked out of the restaurant, got back in the jeep, and headed back to the hangar. _I cannot believe this is happening!_ She thought excitedly. _I have never felt so in love with anybody as I do with Stringfellow Hawke. And I know I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him. God, how did I get so lucky?_

"String? Do you have _any idea_ how long I've been hoping I'd hear you say that you love me?"

"Let me take a wild guess. Ever since that kiss on the movie set, right?"

"How did you know?" Caitlin asked, shocked.

"Because, that's about how long I've wanted to tell you," String admitted. "I guess after Sinj came back, I finally felt like I could say it. Actually, I don't know why I waited so long, after he did come back."

"String," Caitlin said as they approached the hangar, "that's all over, and done with. All that matters to me, now, is that we know how we feel about each other." The smile Caitlin gave Hawke at that moment told him all he needed to know.

"Thanks," Hawke said as he parked the Jeep, got out, and opened Caitlin's door for her, the way Dom and his father had taught him to do.

"Y'know, Caitlin," Hawke said later as he dropped her off at the hangar so she could go home, "I-I hate to bring Kim up again, especially after I promised I wouldn't, but I think she was just another of the women I thought I could have a little fun with. She wasn't the type I could envision spending the rest of my life with."

"Who _could_ you envision spending your life with, String?" Caitlin asked uncertainly.

"You, Caitlin. Only _you._ " Hawke smiled before he gave her a toe-curling good-night kiss.

 _That's just what I was hoping you'd say, String!_ Caitlin thought as she lost herself in the emotion of the kiss, finally pulling back only because she knew she had to breathe. When she felt like she could construct a full sentence, Caitlin said, "That's good to know, String, because I know I can only envision spending my life with _you_ , as your wife. And I appreciate that you told me that. Thank you." _I'm not even gonna get mad that you brought her up again, String, 'cause I know why you did, and I'm just glad to know that I'm the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with!_ Caitlin thought excitedly.

"You're welcome. And we'll be starting that life together, real soon, Caitlin. I promise." Hawke smiled and gave Caitlin one final good-night kiss, before allowing her to get into her car and go home, then he and Dom flew back to the cabin. As he lifted off the dock and turned back toward Van Nuys, Dom thought, _thank you, God, for getting String's head right about Caitlin! I always knew he'd be able to be happy again if he ever got his head right about her, and I can already tell that he is!_ When Dom returned to the hangar, he felt a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt in a very long time, knowing that String was finally, truly happy. _And they're gonna give me the cutest grandbabies, someday,_ he thought as he got ready for bed that night. _Maybe a couple of little girls with String's eyes, and Caitlin's red hair. That'd make their lives absolutely perfect!_

 **Six Weeks Later…**

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may...continue kissing the bride,"_ Judge Ronald Clevenger said as Hawke pulled Caitlin close to him after the wedding. Saint John, his son Le, Michael, Marella, Dom, and Caitlin's mother Maggie and older sister Erin all burst into applause as Judge Clevenger continued, _"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"_

"Congratulations, sis!" Erin said, embracing her younger sister, then turning to String. "And, as for you, Stringfellow Hawke, it's about time you got your head on straight about my sister, and I sure hope you're gonna treat her right!"

"I give you my word on that, Erin," Hawke replied, smiling at her.

 _Wow,_ Erin thought. _Those eyes are almost hypnotic. Now I think I see what Cait fell for. Well, that and the fact that String is a great-looking guy. "_ That's good to hear, String, and welcome to the family. It sure took us a long time to get here, but we're sure glad to have you!"

"Thank you, Erin," Hawke said, grinning as he embraced his sister-in-law.

"And by the way, String, I, ah, wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for every bad thing I wrote to Caitlin about you. I see you're a good man, and I see how much you love Caitlin. I just hope you accept my apology."

"Erin, I probably deserved everything you and Maggie ever wrote to Caitlin about me, so it's okay. I'm just glad I smartened up about her."

"So am I, String, and thanks for being so understanding."

"You're welcome." Hawke smiled at his sister-in-law, then noticed Maggie looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Something wrong, Maggie?" he asked, worried.

"Um, String," Maggie said hesitantly, "I don't mean to wreck the mood here, but just like Erin, I-I owe you an apology for everything I ever said, or wrote, about you. I-I see, now, that you're a very good man, and I see how much you love Caitlin. I-I just hope you can forgive an old woman for being so doggone stubborn."

"Maggie, there's nothing to forgive," String said, smiling. "You haven't ruined the mood, and I accept your apology, even though I don't feel like I deserve it. I mean, I was being incredibly stubborn, and stupid, about Caitlin for a very long time, and I don't blame you for anything you said, just like I said to Erin a minute ago. As far as I'm concerned, though, that's all in the past. All I'm thinking about right now is the present, and the future, with Caitlin. And I promise you, Maggie, this is forever, Caitlin and me. When we said 'till death do us part' a few minutes ago, we both meant it." _Forever,_ Hawke thought happily. _No more regrets, no more morning-afters, except with Caitlin. Caitlin and I belong to each other, now and forever. And I can't think of anybody I'd rather spend my life with._

"I'm sure glad to hear that, String!" Maggie said, embracing him. Caitlin turned to her mother and sister just then.

"Excuse me, String. Mom, Erin, can I talk to both of you for a second?" She steered her mother a short distance away from her new husband. _I'm sure glad String's not holding a grudge against Mom, or Erin, for any of the things they wrote, or said, about him in the past, but I've gotta know why they brought that up today, of all days!_

"Mom, how many times did I tell you and Erin on the phone to apologize to String? Why the heck did you both choose my _wedding day_ to do it, for Pete's sake?"

"Because, I wanted to apologize to String face-to-face, Caity girl, not over the phone," Maggie said, smiling at her youngest daughter. "I felt like I needed to do this in person, so I could look String in the eye and tell him how sorry I am for all those bad things I said, and wrote, to you about him."

"Same for me, sis. Just like Mom, I felt like just saying 'I'm sorry' to String wasn't enough. Hope you can understand that." Erin glanced worriedly at Caitlin, and was relieved when her younger sister smiled back at her.

"Oh. I understand, Erin, and Mom, and I'm sorry I got upset," Caitlin replied, embarrassed. _That makes perfect sense, now that I think about it. Mom and Erin both always did believe in looking people in the eye—I think they picked that up from Daddy—so I understand. Geez, now I'm embarrassed._

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Caity girl," Maggie said, smiling at her. "It makes sense why you got upset, but it's okay. And, your String's a good man, and he'll be a wonderful husband for you. Just the kind of man your daddy always hoped you'd find, someday."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed, beaming as she glanced at her husband. "String's one of a kind, all right. And I'm so glad he's mine." _My String,_ Caitlin thought excitedly, remembering how Maggie had said 'Your String's a good man.' _My husband, Stringfellow Hawke! I swear, I feel like the luckiest woman on Earth right now, knowing that String is mine, and I'm his, forever!_

"Well, like I said, Caity girl, congratulations." Maggie grinned at her daughter as they walked back into the cabin, where Dom made dinner for everyone before taking Maggie, Erin, Le, and Saint John back to the hangar. Once they were alone, Caitlin wasted little time showing Hawke how happy she was to be there, and finally married to him. _God, thank you! Thank you!_ Caitlin thought excitedly as she fell asleep, wrapped in Hawke's arms.

 **Ten Months Later…**

"Goddammit, Hawke! If I live through this, you'll never touch me again, do you hear me?" Caitlin shouted as the contraction hit her full force. Not knowing what else to do, Hawke simply squeezed Caitlin's hand as she pushed with all her might. Finally, just about the time she felt like she would pass out from the pain, she heard a small cry. "It's a girl, Mr. and Mrs. Hawke!" The doctor said, smiling as she handed the scissors to String. Hawke quickly cut the cord, and glanced at the small, squalling infant in his arms. He could barely see a few tufts of red hair on the top of the baby's head, and the eyes that squinted back at him looked an awful lot like his own ice-blue eyes.

"Saoirse," Caitlin cooed as she took her daughter from String.

"That's a beautiful name, Caitlin, for a beautiful little girl." Hawke recalled Caitlin's suggestion of the name to him a few months ago. "It's perfect, and she's perfect." Hawke smiled as the nurse took the baby away for a moment to clean and measure her. _I remember the day Caitlin told me she was pregnant,_ Hawke thought, _and how she said she hoped her first child would be a little girl._

"Um, String, about that little...comment I made a few minutes ago? I-I hope you know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I knew you didn't mean it, Caitlin," Hawke said as he climbed into the small bed with her. "I knew you didn't mean it, and it's okay. I mean, Dom's told you what my mother said to he and my dad both, when Saint John was born, and then again when I was born. So, it's okay." _I'm sure the things Mom said when I was born were why I never got any younger brothers or sisters,_ Hawke thought, before he heard Caitlin speaking again.

"Thanks, String. I mean, I don't want to go through that again any time _soon,_ but that doesn't mean I _never_ want to have another baby. After all, how's Saoirse gonna be a big sister if she's an only child, for goodness' sake?" Caitlin said, grinning as the nurse brought Saoirse back to them. Caitlin took her daughter in her arms and smiled down at her. "She's got your eyes."

"I think so, too. And she'll be a pretty little redhead, just like her mommy," Hawke said, smiling. _Which is gonna make me crazy when she gets older, and starts dating. But I'm not gonna worry about that right now. I just want to enjoy this moment with my wife, and my daughter._

"You know, String, I never told you this, but I have always wanted a little girl, with my red hair, and your eyes. At least, ever since I met you."

"And now, you have her," String said, smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Yeah. My life is perfect now, thanks to you. Thank you so much, String, for making me your wife, and a mommy." _'Cause I'm married to my best friend, and the love of my life,_ Caitlin thought excitedly. _And he's my daughter's father, just like I've been hoping he'd be ever since I met him._ Caitlin happily glanced at her daughter, then at her wedding and engagement rings. _How on earth did I ever get so lucky?_

"So is mine, Caitlin." Hawke said. "I have never felt as happy as I do right now. I love you, Caitlin Hawke. And thank _you,_ for waiting for me to get my head out of my rear end about you, and for making me a father."

"You're welcome. And I love you, Stringfellow Hawke. Y'know, I suppose I should tell you what I started to say that day at Rainey's. You remember, when I said, 'Especially…,' and then cut myself off?"

Hawke nodded, and Caitlin continued, "What I was going to say was, 'Especially since _you're_ the _only_ man I want to be the father of my kids.' But I felt like the odds against that happening were slim, and none. Of course," she said, grinning at her husband, "I had no idea what you were about to suggest."

"I understand, Caitlin. But it's all over now, and just like I told your mother on our wedding day, I'm not thinking about the past anymore. Everything important to me, other than Dom, Saint John, and Le, is right here in this room, and I'm concentrating on the present, and the future, with you and Saoirse."

"I'm glad, String." Caitlin smiled when she felt Hawke brush a tear out of her eye.

"Caitlin, do you remember when you said you felt like everyone who ever meant anything to you was leaving you? I hope you understand that I'll never leave you. There's no one on this earth who could take me away from you. Not now, and not ever."

"String, you better stop that, or one of two things is gonna happen. I'm either gonna start bawling like a baby, or I'm gonna tell you to forget what that dang doctor told you and take me, right here, and right now. But," she added, her eyes shining with love and happiness, "thanks. And I feel the same way about you. Like we said the day we got married, 'till death do us part.'"

"Yeah. 'Till death do us part. Caitlin, let me tell you something. Right now, seeing you and Saoirse, I swear I am the luckiest, and the happiest, man on the face of the earth."

"Funny you should say that, String. I felt like the luckiest and happiest woman on the face of the earth on our wedding day, and I feel the same way now!" Caitlin smiled at Hawke before she kissed him deeply. _I thought I'd never feel as happy as I did the day String told me he loved me, but then there was our wedding day, which was the happiest day of my life, until today!_ Caitlin thought excitedly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Caitlin said, after she reluctantly pulled away from String and caught her breath.

"You up for a visitor?" Dom asked.

"Always. Dominic Santini, meet your new granddaughter, Saoirse Marie Hawke," Caitlin said, grinning.

"She's beautiful, you two!" Dom said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dom," String replied, smiling at him.

"Well, Dom, I guess I can go ahead and tell you what we were shaking hands about, that day at Rainey's last year," Caitlin said. "I was feeling down 'cause I didn't know when I'd get to see little Greg again, and I was feeling sorry for myself because I didn't think I'd ever have kids of my own. So String told me that if neither of us was in a relationship two years from that day, that we'd have a baby together. And, here we are."

"Yeah. Here you are," Dom said, "and you're together, just like I hoped you'd be." _And String's been happier since he admitted his feelings about Caitlin than he's been in a very long time,_ Dom thought happily as he watched them together.

"And, Dom, I know you're not _really_ String's father, but as far as we're concerned, you'll _be_ Saoirse's grandpa. I mean, you've been like a father to me ever since I've known you, and I know String and Sinj both think of you like their father. I-I hope you don't mind," Caitlin said.

"You 'hope I don't mind?' Don't be ridiculous, Caitlin! I-I love that you think of me as her grandpa, and I'm-I'm honored."

"Thanks, Dom." Caitlin beamed as she looked down at her daughter, then at Hawke. Caitlin's expression turned anxious for a moment, but Hawke smiled and nodded, then she turned her attention back to Dom.

"Dom, there's something else I need to ask you. If we have another little girl, would you mind if we named her 'Sally Ann'?"

"You're serious, Caitlin? If you have another daughter, you want to name her after my little girl? Caitlin, I'm-I'm honored, again." Dom wiped at his eyes furiously, but smiled happily at Caitlin.

"Thanks, Dom." Caitlin smiled warmly at him. "Y'know, between you and my mother, Saoirse is going to be spoiled _rotten_."

"And, I'll enjoy every minute of it." Dom wiped a happy tear out of his eye as he grinned down at his new granddaughter.

"So will we, Dom. So will we."

"Y'know, kid," Dom said, turning to String, "I guess I should tell you what Cait and I were talking about that day in the office—I had mentioned that there seemed to be some tension between you after what happened with Sawyer, and of course she denied it, mostly, but then one thing led to another, and Cait blurted out that she was in love with you. And, she swore me to secrecy about it, because of how embarrassed she was."

"I think I understand, Dom, and don't worry about it," String said, glancing down at his daughter again. "It's over and done with, now."

"It sure is," Dom grinned as he watched Caitlin, String, and their daughter. _Ah, String, I'm sure glad I got to see this,_ Dom thought excitedly as he watched String, Caitlin, and Saoirse. _You've been happier since you let Caitlin into your heart, and especially now that Sinj is home, than you've been in a very long time, just like I knew you would be. And now, with Saoirse, your life is finally complete. Gee, it's nice to be right every once in a while!_ Dom stifled a smile, then returned his attention to Caitlin, String, and their daughter. _Kid, I wish like heck I could be around fourteen or fifteen years from now, when the boys start asking for her! 'Cause she's gonna be a beauty, just like her mommy, and that's gonna give you all kinds of nightmares, just like Kelly's dad used to tell me you gave him!_ Dom sighed quietly as he watched Hawke and his family.

 **Christmas Morning, Four Years Later…**

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa really came! He _came_!" Four-year-old Saoirse Marie Hawke screamed as she charged into the sleeping loft.

"Saoirse, what time is it?" Hawke asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "5:30 in the morning?"

"She let us sleep in, String," Caitlin said as she slipped on her robe after she got out of bed, then dropped her voice to a level that only Hawke could hear. "Erin and I always had our parents out of bed at 4:00 on Christmas Day, and that was _after_ they'd been to Midnight Mass, and _then_ spent an hour putting toys together and under the tree."

"Yeah, Caitlin, Sinj and I always got our parents up at the crack of dawn too," String said as he slipped on his robe. "Okay, Saoirse, let's go see what Santa brought you." He started to follow his daughter downstairs, but Caitlin stopped him.

"String, there's one other present—or maybe I should say one more _surprise—_ that's not under the tree downstairs," she said, taking one of Hawke's hands and placing it on her belly.

"What?" Hawke asked, then realized what she was telling him. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I went to the doctor three days ago, remember? I decided to save it for a surprise today, but I'm eight weeks pregnant, and everything looks great. Maybe this one will be a boy." Caitlin beamed as she glanced up at her husband, ignoring the impatient glares from their daughter.

"Or the little girl you wanted to name 'Sally Ann'," Hawke said, remembering something she had asked Dom in the hospital when Saoirse was born. "It doesn't matter either way to me, Caitlin," Hawke said as they walked downstairs.

"String, do you remember how I told you I've dreamt of a little girl with my red hair, and your eyes? Well, I didn't tell you that ever since we got together, I've been dreaming of that little girl someday bursting into the sleeping loft on Christmas morning to wake us up the way Saoirse did this morning, just like Erin and I did with my parents."

"And you got your wish, Caitlin," Hawke said, smiling at her. _And four years or so from now, Saoirse and her new little brother or sister will start bursting in here to wake us up._

"Yeah," Caitlin said, sighing as she glanced at Hawke. "I did. Merry Christmas, Stringfellow Hawke."

"Merry Christmas, Caitlin Hawke." String smiled as he touched Caitlin's belly again. "Merry Christmas, Little Hawke." They kissed each other deeply before joining Saoirse downstairs. _I have never been as happy as I am right now,_ Hawke thought as he watched his daughter.

He glanced at Saoirse, already pulling her Christmas presents out from under the tree, and sighed happily. Everything he loved, with the exception of Saint John, Dom, and Le, who would be joining them later, was right here in the cabin, and Stringfellow Hawke felt a peace and happiness that he hadn't felt in a very long time. _Thank you again, Caitlin Hawke,_ he thought with a smile as he glanced at his wife, then kissed her deeply again. _Thank you for everything._

 **THE END**


End file.
